


Eating Out With Piper

by ialpiriel



Series: Sole Survivor Prof [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Floor Sex, Nonverbal Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper sits on f!survivors face, and f!survivor is Into It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out With Piper

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the [fallout kink meme](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6855.html?thread=16848327#t16848327)
> 
> features the same f!survivor as "[Sleeping With The Boss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5395874)"

“Face. Floor. Now.” And Prof drops to her knees, goes for Piper’s boots immediately, unlaces them with quick fingers. Tugs them off, throws them aside. Goes for her pants button, shoves Piper’s coat aside, rucks up Piper's sweater vest to kiss her bellybutton and the trail of hair below it. Piper tilts the brim of Prof’s hat back; it slides off the back of her head and lands on its crown with a cardboardy thump.

Piper digs her hands through Prof’s hair; the heels of her hands scud across Prof’s half-shaved scalp. Pulls tight, but doesn’t direct Prof’s head.

Prof undoes the button of her pants, curls her fingers in the waistband and pulls them down, continues her trail of kissing, rests her lips on the elastic of Piper’s underwear. Breath harsh, knuckles dry. Pauses a moment, listens to the lung-rattling buzz of the lighting outside before tugging Piper’s pants down over her knees. Piper steps out of them, bumps her belly against Prof’s forehead as she steps out of them. She pushes forward, and Prof sits back, keeps going until she's sprawled on her back on the sleeping bag.

There’s a flash of lightning and Piper tugs her underwear down off her hips, over her thighs, past her knees, kicks it over on top of her pants.

Drops to one knee over Prof, stretches one leg out until Prof grabs the backs of her thighs, pulls her down. Snakes her arms under Piper’s thighs, cups her ass with her long fingers. Pulls her forward until Piper kneels over her face.

She noses up and Piper leans forward, flatten her palms on the floor, heels of her hands on the sleeping bag and her fingers on the splintery wood. Grinds herself down into Prof’s face.  
Prof licks up into her, cranes her neck to change her angle, nose against Piper’s clit. Piper grunts, bucks her hips as Prof pulls her down.

“God Blue,” Piper gasps. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Prof grunts, bucks her own hips up, digs her fingers into Piper’s ass. Runs her tongue through Piper’s folds until Piper is whining, gasping, banging one palm flat on the splintery floor as the lightning crackles outside and the shack rattles with static. Noses at Piper’s clit until Piper is scrabbling against her scalp, digging her fingers into Prof's hair. Squeezes Piper’s ass, pushes, pulls, until Piper gets the rhythm and they're moving together, forward, back, in, out, thrust, push, nudge, suck, fingers, tongue, tug, breathe-in breathe-out grunt sigh buck roll-of-thunder flash-of-light whine splinters leather-gloves-skidding-on-the-floor leather-gloves-sticking-to-skin lick suck buck grind sigh.

Go limp.

Prof gentles her licks until Piper pulls away, dismounts, Prof’s leather gloves peeling off Piper’s skin. Prof scoots over so Piper can sit on the sleeping bag until she can get her legs under herself again.

“Goddamn, Blue,” Piper murmurs, looks over at Prof, half on the sleeping bag, half off, eyes heavy-lidded and with a wide lazy grin that shows off her snaggleteeth. She has her arms up, wrists crossed over her head. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Prof squinches her nose up, grins wider. Sits up and reaches for her postman’s hat. Settles it back on her head, straightens her glasses, tugs her buttoned shirt up and wipes her mouth on the inside of her collar. Piper rolls onto her knees, reaches for her underwear and pants. Prof pats through her pockets for her pad of paper and pencil.

“How much longer do you think the storm will go?” Piper asks as she stands to pull on her pants. Prof rubs at her nose with the back of her glove, squints through one of the cracks in the wall. She shrugs, reaches for Piper’s waistband before she can get her pants buttoned. She tugs Piper back in, pulls her down by the coat until Piper is sitting in her lap. Leans in for a kiss, tastes gumdrops on Piper’s breath, slides her hand around Piper’s back, dry skin scraping across Piper’s side. Piper shoves her coat off, and Prof presses a scrap of paper into her hand when their fingers brush.

Piper unfolds it, reads it over. Goes red. Squeaks as Prof leans in to suck a hickey on her throat.


End file.
